Es Hora de Decir Adios
by Komat-Kamit
Summary: "Un noviazgo perfecto, arruinado. Todo por un engaño" Hola! Soy nueva aqui y espero que les guste esta historia. Porfavor Entren Y Lean.
1. Chapter 1

Es Hora De Decir Adiós.

**Soy nueva aqui y este es mi primer Fanfic, lo hice pensando en la cancion de Camila " Es hora de decir de Adios" se las recomiendo, es muy buena.**

**Espero y disfruten esta historia. Ranma 1/2 no me pertence.**

* * *

Akane Tendo una chica de 18 años quien ya había entablado una relación con Ranma Saotome hace 2 años atrás.

Su noviazgo era perfecto, se amaban, se respetaban un poquito más, Ranma ya no ofendía tanto a Akane. Las supuestas "Prometidas" ya casi no los molestaban, Ukyo se hizo novia de Ryoga, Shampoo sigue detrás de Ranma, Mousse sigue queriendo a Shampoo y Kodachi desapareció.

Todo esto daría una vuelta de 360 Grados. A partir de un día muy especial.

**Pov. Akane.**

Aquí estoy, en mi cuarto, son las 2 de la madrugada, todos duermen excepto yo, estoy empacando toda mi ropa, me quiero ir lejos, lejos de ti Ranma. Tú eres el responsable de mis lágrimas, mi sufrimiento. Porque lo hiciste? Pensé que me amabas, que me querías pero vi que me equivoque todo fue un juego para ti querías quedarte con el Dojo mi familia. Las imágenes me atormentan una vez más.

***Flash Back***

_Una chica de pelo azulado iba caminando por las calles de Nerima con una sonrisa en el rostro y un regalo de aniversario en sus delicadas manos. Estaba buscando a Ranma su novio para dárselo, en su búsqueda llego hasta el parque y ahí fue donde lo vio pero no una escena muy agradable._

_El recostado sobre el pasto y sobre de el Shampoo abrazándose y besándose muy apasionadamente. Akane se dio media vuelta y tiro el regalo de Aniversario. Regreso al Dojo, donde se encerró en su cuarto y ya no bajo, nadie dijo nada. Cuando llego Ranma todo lo miraban acusadoramente y el entendió porque. Solamente quería hablar con Akane para arreglar las cosas pero Nabiki no lo dejo._

***Fin Del Flash Back***

Akane termino de empacar sus cosas, tenia lágrimas por toda la cara y aun seguía llorando sin emitir ningún sonido que la delatara que estaba llorando.

Agarro un pedazo de Papel y un lápiz y escribió:

"Querida Familia:

Me fui para entrenar y para evitar este sufrimiento, ya sé que Ranma solamente estaba jugando con mis sentimientos, el solamente quería el Dojo y una prometida bonita, fuerte. No como yo. Bueno, no sé cuando regrese, no me busquen, yo vendré a visitarlos, díganle a Ranma que lo nuestro se acabo, ya no lo atare conmigo, es libre de casarse con quien le guste, que es hora de decirnos Adiós definitivo.

Los quiere Akane"

Y con esto último la muchacha salió por su ventana y se fue muy, muy lejos de su casa.

***En la mañana***

Kasumi fue a despertar a su hermana menor, pero al abrir la puerta ella no se encontraba, solamente una nota sobre la cama, la agarro entre sus manos y la abrió. Kasumi después de terminar de leer la carta bajo y se la dio a su padre. Soun empezó a llorar a lagrimas, Genma convertido en panda tenía un cartel que decía: "_Lo siento mucho"_ Kasumi se encerró en la cocina y lloraba en silencio, Nabiki estaba hecha una fiera, subió hasta donde estaba Ranma y lo despertó de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que te pasa Akane- Dijo Ranma mientras se sobaba la cabeza y volteaba a ver a Nabiki- Nabiki que haces aquí? Pensé que eras Akane.

- Por tu culpa ella se fue- dijo Nabiki fuera de sus casillas

- Que?- pregunto confundido.

- Así es Ranma, ayer te vio besando a Shampoo, el día de su aniversario, en el parque. Ella se fue del Dojo y te lo dejo a ti- Termino de decir, se dio media vuelta y fue directo a la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco y dijo- Eres un cobarde Ranma, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás- Y Salió completamente del cuarto dejando a un Ranma confundido y triste.

Ranma bajo a comedor y todo ahí estaban tristes por Akane y enojados con él. Le pasaron la nota que dejo y la leyó. En sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas y golpeo fuerte la mesa. De haber sabido jamás hubiera ido a ver a Shampoo para que esta lo felicitara por su aniversario, además de que iban a ir por el anillo para Akane ese mismo día le iba a pedir matrimonio y ahora la perdió para siempre. Todo por culpa de Shampoo y su beso de despedida.

***Con Akane***

Una chica de pelo azulado corría por el bosque, saltaba por las ramas de los arboles, y golpeaba los troncos, sus ropa estaba desgarrada, sus puños sangraban, estaba cansada pero no se rendiría jamás, ya dijo adiós al sufrimiento y dijo Hola a una nueva vida. Se instalo en una cabaña que estaba rodeada de naturaleza, bosque y a pocos metros una rio, sería su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Espero y que lo hayan disfrutado.  
**

**Dejen Reviews, criticas, tomatasos, sartenasos, flores, se acepta de todo xD**

**Arigato (Gracias)**


	2. El reencuentro

**Hola! Subi otra ve el Cap. 2 Por que me equivoque en varias cosas, asi que lo volvi a reescribir. No me maten. El camion de las ideas se me fue, y hasta ahorita que vi toda la historia No le entendi xD! Le prometo que no vuelve a pasar.  
**

* * *

Han pasado 3 años desde que Akane se fue, en la casa Tendo- Saotome se sentía una gran aura de depresión. Ranma era el que mas sufría. Kasumi siempre trataba de levantar los ánimos junto con Nodoka, tenían la esperanza de que volviera.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y por las calles de Nerima una chica de peo azulado y un poco más largo, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña sino el de una mujer adulta. Caminaba con paso firme y decidido ese día enfrentaría a su pasado, ya no huiría de él, en su espalda llevaba su mochila. Llego a la puerta del Dojo y entro, llego hasta el comedor y ahí toda su familia comiendo, se les veía deprimidos.

-Hola familia- Dijo Akane. A todos se le cayó el plato y voltearon a donde esta Akane, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Soun se levanto y corrió a abrazarla, con lágrimas en los ojos. Kasumi y Nabiki también hicieron lo mismo, la abrazaron para que nunca se fuera. Ranma no lo podía creer, ahí estaba su amada. Mientras la contemplaba recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Genma.

-Ve con ella muchacho- fue lo único que le dijo.

Ranma dudaba, el ya sabía que Akane no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Se arma de valor y va hacia ella. Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun dejan de abrazarla para darle un poco de respiración a la pobre.

-Cuéntanos hija ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué hiciste estos 3 años?- pregunto muy apresurado Soun.

-Ahorita les platico- Dejo la mochila en el piso y camino hacia la mesa junto con sus hermanas y su padre hasta que se topo con Ranma.

-Hola Akane- dijo Ranma un poco animado

-Hola Ranma, pensé que ya te habías ido con Shampoo- Dijo Akane muy fríamente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Ranma siente como si una daga le perforara el corazón por lo que dijo Akane, ella aun no olvida lo que paso hace 3 años:

***Flash Back***

_Una chica de pelo azulado iba caminando por las calles de Nerima con una sonrisa en el rostro y un regalo de aniversario en sus delicadas manos. Estaba buscando a Ranma su novio para dárselo, en su búsqueda llego hasta el parque y ahí fue donde lo vio pero no una escena muy agradable._

_El recostado sobre el pasto y sobre de el Shampoo abrazándose y besándose muy apasionadamente. Akane se dio media vuelta y tiro el regalo de Aniversario. Regreso al Dojo, donde se encerró en su cuarto y ya no bajo, nadie dijo nada. Cuando llego Ranma todo lo miraban acusadoramente y el entendió porque. Solamente quería hablar con Akane para arreglar las cosas pero Nabiki no lo dejo._

***Fin Del Flash Back***

**Pov. Ranma.**

Va ser muy difícil que le explique qué pasó ese día, tal vez si el vuelo a conquistar le explique qué pasó.

**Pov. Normal.**

Ranma se quedo viendo el piso mientras ideaba un plan para volver a ganarse el corazón de Akane, mientras que Akane ya había tomado asiento y se disponía a desayunar, y platicaba todo lo que vivió esos 3 años. Ranma salió de su trance y se sentó junto a ella mientras volvía a agarrar su pato y se disponía a desayunar.

-Hija platícanos que viste, hiciste estos 3 ultimos años- Decía Soun

-Si Akane a todos nos gustaría escuchar tu historia- La alentaba Nodoka

-Está Bien, después de que me fui, llegue a un bosque y ahí estaba una cabaña. Me instale y a unos cuantos kilómetros de la cabaña un pequeña ciudad. Ahí había una preparatoria, me inscribí para no perder clases y ya la termine ahora estoy buscando una Universidad para no perder mis estudios- Dijo Akane muy contenta- Estas son mis vacaciones. La ciudad se llama Kymoto por si quieren ir a visitarla algún día, es muy hermosa.

Todos escuchaban atentos a lo que decía, Ranma estaba confundido que no lo extraño en ese tiempo, jamás pensó en él. De la nada la llanta de una bicicleta se fue a estampar a su cabeza.

-Ni Hao Airén- Shampoo apareció con su bicicleta.

-Shampoo que quieres ahora?-Decía Ranma mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Akane ni se inmutó al igual que el resto de la familia siguieron desayunando dejando a Ranma platicar con Shampoo.

-Quiero que airén salga a una cita con Shampoo- Decía la amazona mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Ranma.

-Jojojo Plebeya aléjate de mi Ranma el jamás te va a querer- Kodachi quien había desaparecido por un tiempo, regreso a Nerima en busca de Ranma. Y así entre rosas, bomborines, cuchillos, y otras cosas filosas se armo una pelea. Una daga iba directo a la cara de Akane cuando a unos 20 centímetros la había agarrado la daga, con la mirada aun viendo al frente y con su otra mano traía su plato, soltó la daga, la cual cayó en el pasto del patio. Todos estaban asombrados por lo que hizo.

-Hija como hiciste para atrapar esa daga sin verla?- Decía Soun asombrado y en Shock.

-Estuve practicando en el bosque, conocí a una joven de 20 años que también practicaba artes marciales, me entreno- Akane estaba muy calmada. Las otras 2 chicas dejaron de pelearse para ver a Akane con asombro.

-Jajaja como un marimacho como tú, puede ser más ágil – Dijo Kodachi con voz retadora.

Akane solamente la ignoro – Kasumi mi cuarto esta igual de cómo lo deje?- Pregunto Akane.

-Si Akane-Respondió Kasumi con ternura en su voz. Akane dejo su plato en la cocina, agarro su mochila y antes de subir las escaleras frente a ella una Rosa Negra y otra daga se interpusieron en su camino.

-Te retamos Akane, el sábado en el Parque, a las 1 de la tarde-Dijeron las 2 "prometidas".

Akane solamente se limitó a mirarlas muy fríamente, las chicas solamente se estremecieron y se fueron.

-No vas aceptar verdad Akane?- Ranma sonaba un poco preocupado.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Ranma.- Dijo Akane muy fríamente. Quito de su camino la daga y la rosa y subió a su habitación.

-Ranma debes hablar con ella y pedirle perdón- La voz de Kasumi sonaba casi como suplica.

-Si Ranma habla con ella- Su madre lo alentaba- Dile que la amas, hijo mío sino la vas a volver a perder.

Siguieron desayunando. Cuando todos terminaron Soun y Genma empezaron a jugar fichas, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina lavando los platos y platicando, Nabiki estaba en la sala contando su dinero, y Ranma se debatía si ir a hablar con Akane o no.

*Voy a ir hablar con ella* Pensó Ranma mientras subía las escaleras, hasta que llego a la puerta que decía "Akane". Se armó de valor y toco…

* * *

**Se parece al antiguo solo hubo cambion chiquitos! De todos modos espero que les haya gusta y esperen el Cap.3! Se va poner muy bueno!**


	3. Las Visitas, La verdad

**¿Que pasa, Calabaza? xD Como estan mis queridos lectores? Les traigo un cap. mas, que los dejara con agua en la boca... Muajajajajaja y perdon por tardarme tanto, ya se son vacaciones pero tengo cosas qe hacer: Dormir, comer, etc... Y eso cuesta mucho trabajo! Pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido... Bueno disfruten la lectura, tenga palomitas a su lado; porque se va poner interesante el asunto.**

* * *

*_Voy a ir hablar con ella* Pensó Ranma mientras subía las escaleras, hasta que llego a la puerta que decía "Akane". Se armó de valor y toco…_

Toc, Toc, Toc

-Pase- La voz de Akane era muy tranquila, su melodiosa voz hizo que Ranma se le acelerara un poco más el corazón. Agarro el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y movió la puerta hacia dentro de la habitación de Akane, estaba igual a como la dejo hace 3 años, y ahí volteándolo a ver con sus ojos café, esos ojos que lo hipnotizan, su labios que quería volver a probar y su cuerpo esta un poco más marcado de la última vez que la vio.

-Que quieres Ranma?- Su voz de volvió fría. Akane estaba parada a un costado de la cama, y sobre de esta su mochila, la ropa que trae puesta es una blusa de manga corta, con un escote de V, unos jeans un poco pegados a las piernas y unos tenis negros. *Se ve sexy* Pensó Ranma mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

-Yo quería hablar contigo de lo que paso hace 3 años, en el parque- Ranma estaba rojo como un tomate, sabía que ese tema era muy delicado, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para no decir algo imprudente.

-Mmmm… Para que quieres hablar de ese "tema", ese día dejaste muy en claro que para ti fui solo un juguete, solamente estabas conmigo por el Dojo- Akane era muy dura en sus palabras, sus gesto eras inexpresivos pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, ella quería saber que paso en verdad ese maldito día, pero su orgullo es más fuerte.

-No, yo te amaba y aun lo sigo haciendo, jamás pensaría que fueras un juguete para mí, yo te amo, siempre te amare, quiero que confíes en mí y escuches lo que pasó en verdad ese día-La cara de Akane cambio, se suavizo un poco, se sentó al borde de la cama y con la mano le señalo a Ranma para que se sentara junto a ella- Ese día, había despertado un poco más temprano de lo usual…

***Flash Back 3 Años antes. Aniversario de Akane y Ranma***

Eran las 8 de la mañana, tú aun seguías dormida, así que fui a pasear un rato y de paso buscar tu regalo y prepararte algo por nuestro aniversario. Llegue hasta el parque donde nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor. Me puse a pensar que podía regalarte. Así estuve 4 horas, sentando en una banca viendo a la nada hasta que llego Shampoo

-Ni Hao Ranma. Que hacer solo en el parque?-Shampoo con su "Melodiosa" voz mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Estaba pensando que regalarle a Akane, es nuestro aniversario-Contesto Ranma sin verla. Shampoo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se pronto se le hizo una sonrisa de malicia en su cara.

-Oye Airén, porque no comprarle a Akane un collar, mandarle una carta y verse aquí?-A Shampoo se le ocurrió comentar sin quitar su sonrisa.

- Suena bien. ¿Me acompañas a comprarle el collar?- Shampoo solo asintió y salieron del parque al centro comercial. Recorrieron todas las tiendas hasta que vieron un collar en forma de corazón que se dé un lado decía "El es mío" y "Ella es mía". Ranma compro ese collar y fue a conseguir un papel y pluma para escribir la carta hacia Akane. La carta dice:

**Querida Akane:**

**Ve a verme al parque a las 3 de la tarde en el parque, donde nos confesamos nuestro amor. Te tengo una sorpresa.**

**Te amo**

**Atte. Ranma **

Se la entrego a Shampoo para que se la diera a Akane, mientras que la amazona fue al Dojo, Ranma se fue al parque a arreglar una cosa más y todo estaría listo, apenas era la 1:30 así que tendría tiempo de sobra.

A los 30 minutos después llego Shampoo, ya había entregado la carta, se quedaron un rato platicando de cosas absurdas hasta que se hicieron las 2:55, y Shampoo era muy lista, sabía que Akane llegaría a la hora citada y no se equivocaba, a lo lejos vio a Akane buscando a Ranma. Así que paso algo inesperado para Ranma, Shampoo salto, cayendo sobre Ranma, ella quedo sobre en una posición comprometedora.

-¡Shampoo, QUE DEMO….- Shampoo lo callo con beso apasionado. Akane vio la escena y se retiro del lugar, tiran el regalo.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Akane tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de su habitación, mientras que Ranma trataba de encontrar algún gesto en el rostro de Akane. Ella no creía lo que oía, de seguro lo tenía todo planeado, una mentira bien dicha hasta es creíble. Ranma aun seguía desesperado, Akane no hacia ningún movimiento, parecía que estuviera muerta, ya hiba a hablarle para sacarla de su estado de Shock cuando Kasumi grito;

-Akane-Chan tienes visitas!

-Ya voy- Por fin Akane había reaccionado, se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a Ranma confundido, así que también se levanto de la cama y salió hacia la sala-comedor, donde esta Akane y las visitas, solo que al terminar de bajar la escalera y voltear al escuchar un gritito de felicidad se le erizo la piel y sus celos crecían… Akane esta abrazando a un muchacho y a su lado hay una chica.

"¿Quiénes son? Y ¡¿Por ese maldito esta abrazando a MI AKANE?!" Pensó una Ranma celoso, muy celoso.

* * *

**Jejejeje, Jajajaja, Jijijiji! Que les parecio? Emocinante ¿no? Ya en el sig. Capitulo descubriremo quienes son, y que tipo de relacion tienen con Akane. Puede que el sea el novio de Akane, Puede que no.  
**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente Capitulo. Chaito!**


	4. Ellos son mis amigos encantados

**Hola! Les traigo el 4to Cap... Pa que se les caigan los calzones de la emocion!. xD Perdon si me equivoque en las edades, se me habia ido el avion x3. Sin mas les dejo este jugoso Capitulo...**

* * *

_-"Ya voy- Por fin Akane había reaccionado, se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a Ranma confundido, así que también se levanto de la cama y salió hacia la sala-comedor, donde esta Akane y las visitas, solo que al terminar de bajar la escalera y voltear al escuchar un gritito de felicidad se le erizo la piel y sus celos crecían… Akane esta abrazando a un muchacho y a su lado hay una chica._

_"¿Quiénes son? Y ¡¿Por ese maldito esta abrazando a MI AKANE?!"__ Pensó una Ranma celoso, muy celoso"_

**Pov. Akane.**

Yo aun no creía lo que me dijo Ranma. ¡Todo fue obra de SHAMPOO! Jajajajaja si que sabe mentir bien, 3 años para inventar esa excusa absurda, aunque quiero creer que lo que dice es verdad, ya que para mí esos 3 años sin él han sido un infierno, sin sus abrazos, sus besos y sus caricias. ¡Aghh! Ya ni sé que pensar, el sabe que esa Shampoo es una verdadera arpía, haría cualquier cosa para estar con Ranma. Escucho el grito de Kasumi:

-Akane-Chan tienes visitas!

- Ya voy- Que buena suerte tengo, así no me vera llorar, me levante y salí lo más rápido que pude, no quiero que me vea llorar, llegue a la sala-comedor y ahí esta Feng y Amaia mis amigos que me ayudaron estos 3 años, me cuidaron, me entrenaron para ser la mejor artista marcial y una "buena esposa-ama de casa"…

Feng una muchacho de 22 años, mide 1.60, de cabello corto, un poco ondulado y de color negro, sus ojos color grises oscuro, cuerpo delgado pero era muy fuerte. Su vestimenta es como la de Ranma pero la camisa es color negro y de manga corta, sus zapatos son unas botas negras.

Amaia, hermana menor de Feng, tiene 21 años, ella es más pequeña que Feng, mide 1.57, ella y yo le llegamos casi al hombro, su pelo es negro, liso y lo tiene hasta el tobillo, sus ojos son iguales a los que su hermano, su cuerpo es delgado pero que no los engañe, es muy fuerte al igual que yo, su vestimenta es un vestido chino pegado al cuerpo, la parte de la falta esta cortado de los 2 costados desde la cadera hasta el suelo dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, color negro el vestido y al igual que Feng trae una botas negras que le llegan hasta arriba de la rodilla. Sip esos 2 son mis amigos y están ahí sonriéndome, corrí hasta los brazos de Feng, lo abrace muy fuerte que casi lo dejo sin aire, empecé a llorar de la emoción de verlo y de tristeza por lo que dijo Ranma hace rato en mi habitación.

-Hola pequeña- Sonrió mientras lo sigo abrazando, desde que me conoció me dice "pequeña"

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- Pregunto, una vez les platique de Nerima, mi familia, Ranma y su familia y de todo lo que habíamos vivido, pero jamás les platique en que parte de Nerima vivía.

- Jajajajaja sabes que Amaia tiene un "buen olfato"- A los 2 se nos sale una carcajada muy estruendosa. Nos dejamos de abrazar y volteo a ver a Amaia, tiene una ceja alzada.

-De que se ríen ustedes 2?-Amaia, era fría cuando se lo proponía pero era muy buena persona, lo que la delataba que no estaba enojada era sus brazos abiertos y una media sonrisa en su rostro. Salto hacia sus brazos y nos apretamos en el abrazo

-Hola Akane- me dice.

-Hola Amaia. Que los trae por Nerima?- Me separo de ella y los veo a los 2

-Pues quisimos visitarte, hace 5 meses que no te vemos, desapareciste así de la nada- Dijo Feng.

-Ya me acorde, fui a buscar una Universidad para seguir estudiando Medicina pero no encontrado alguna. Y de paso quise visitar a mi familia.- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro- Pasen quiero que conozcan a mi familia- Cuando me voltee ya estaban todos ahí, Mi papa, Nabiki, Kasumi, tía Nodoka, tío Genma y Ranma- Familia les presento a mis amigos Feng y Morí, ellos me ayudaron estos 3 años, Feng, Morí, ellos son mi papa, mis 2 hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi, mis tíos Nodoka y Genma y mi ex prometido- Señalando a cada uno de los nombrados.

**Pov. Normal.**

Todos sonreían a los invitados excepto Ranma ya que este hervía en lo celos, no le gusto que ese muchacho abrazara a SU Akane.

Amaia, Feng y Akane se sentaron junto con los demás y se presentaron.

-Pues como ya les había dicho Akane, somos sus amigos, la conocimos mientras caminábamos por el bosque, ese estaba lloviendo y la vimos acostada en el pasto, abrazándose para darse calor por el frio, estaba llorando, así que la invitamos a pasar la noche en nuestra cabaña que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y acepto, le acomodamos un cuarto para ella y dejamos que se quedara todo el tiempo que ella quisiera ¿Verdad Akane?- Feng conto parte de la historia

-Así es, ellos me recogieron, me dieron un hogar- Dijo Akane viendo a todos

-Vio que éramos artista marciales y nos pidió que la entrenáramos, y lo hicimos, hasta fuimos a los estanques de Juysenkio a entrenar, así pasamos un 1 año, luego al siguiente año que nos conocimos, nos pregunto si conocíamos preparatoria para que ella terminara sus estudios y a unos 10 km había una ciudad que se llama Kymoto, la llevamos y pues había una prepa, se inscribió y así paso otro año, al siguiente, la ayudamos como cocinar, seguimos entrenando y hace como 5 meses se fue para buscar una universidad y que también quería visitarlos. Pensamos que ya debería haber estado en casa y no nos equivocamos, la queríamos visitar para ver cómo estaba y conocer a su familia, ya que Akane nos platico de todos y de que agradables son- Amaia termino el relato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¿Fueron a los estanque de Juysenkio?!- Grito Soun, Genma y Ranma gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, tranquilos no nos caímos- Akane dijo para que tranquilizaran

-Habla por ti, yo si me caí- Dijo Amaia de mala gana, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de indignación

-¿Tu te caíste a las aguas encantadas?- Pregunto Kasumi con dulzura

-Si- Amaia miraba el suelo

-¿En qué te conviertes?- Nabiki estaba interesada, tal vez de eso pueda sacar más dinero

-Un lobo- Amaia contesto toda apenada, aun con la mirada en el suelo. Todos excepto su hermano y Akane, la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo te paso eso?- Pregunto Nodoka

-Pues fue hace poco que habíamos conocido a Akane…

***Flash Back***

**Pov. Amaia.**

_Es el mes de Octubre, las hojas de los arboles empiezan caer, el frio se hace presente aunque sean las 10 de la mañana y este el sol. Hace 4 meses, mi hermano Feng y yo conocimos a Akane. Es una chica dulce, decidida que quiso aprender a ser artista marcial. La ayudamos y sigue progresando, nunca se rinde, ya sabe utilizar el látigo, los guantes-garras de león, pero a veces no se ocupan cosas materiales sino tu cuerpo y tu mente para hacer eso. Ya se iremos a los estanques de Juysenkio, ahí hay unos bambús que podemos utilizar. Voy con ellos a platicarles la idea haber si aceptan._

_-¡Chicos!- Grito desde la puerta de la cabaña, estaban entrenando, Feng y Akane con el látigo._

_-¿Qué paso?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras dejaban de hacer el entrenamiento y se acercaban hacia donde estoy._

_-Tengo una maravillosa idea. ¿Por qué no vamos a los estanques de Juysenkio a entrenar?, ya se van a decir es peligroso pero quiero enseñarte Akane unas técnicas que creo que algunas las ramas de los arboles nos soporten nuestro peso y no quiero que estén tan gruesas.- Comente muy emocionada, Feng tenía una ceja alzada y Akane tenía cara de confusión- Por favor así con esas técnicas serás una gran Artista Marcial- A Akane le apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, era fácil convencerla._

_-Esta bien, yo me anoto para ese viaje- Dijo Akane sin dejar de sonreír, las 2 volteamos a ver a mi hermano, con carita de perrito abandona._

_-De acuerdo- Termino rindiéndose por nuestras caritas- Donde quedan eso estanques?- Jajaja No creo que le guste la respuesta._

_-China- Su cara de sorprendió hizo que Akane y yo soltáramos una carcajada muy ruidosa, pero su respuesta me dejo impactada._

_-Ok, iremos a China a esos estanques a entrenar. A empacar, nos vamos ahorita mismo.- Cada uno fue a empacar. Cuando terminamos, partimos de la cabaña hacia China, empezamos a caminar, pasamos por Kymoto, luego una montaña muy bonita. De salir a las 10 de la mañana ya se habían hecho las 9 de la noche, entonces hicimos nuestras tiendas de campaña, Feng dormiría solo y Akane y yo dormiríamos juntas._

_A las 7 de la mañana Feng nos despertó, rejuntamos todo y proseguimos nuestro caminos. Tardamos 1 semana y media en llegar a los estanques._

_Ya en los estanque, un guía se nos apareció._

_-Visitantes! Qué bien, dejen les enseño los estanque encantados.- Nos mostro los estanques, pero lo ignoramos._

_-Señor no vinimos de visita sino a entrenar- Feng le dijo al guía, lo dejamos ahí, dejamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a entrenar. Subí a uno de los bambús y me pare en una sola pierna, como una bailarina de ballet, con la punta de mi pie izquierda apoyada en el bambú.- Vengan los 2 es divertido- Subieron cada quien en un bambú, Feng se acomodo como yo, y Akane le dificultaba un poco, así que perdió el equilibrio y hiba a caer a uno de los estanques cuando yo me lance, la agarre y la lance hacia Feng quien la agarro y la abrazo sin perder el equilibrio en el bambú, mientras que yo caí dentro del estanque. Salí del agua convertida en un lobo negro, y de la nada salió el guía que había dejado atrás._

_-Tu caíste en al agua encantada donde se ahogo un lobo hace mas de 5 mil años atrás._

_Yo solo gruñí, haciendo que el guía saliera corriendo.- Amaia! ¿Estás bien?- Voltee hacia un lado y ahí venían Feng y Akane. Solamente asentí y gruñí poquito, de quien sabe donde Akane saco una jarra con agua caliente que me roció encima y volví a ser humana__._

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Y desde entonces, cada que me toca el agua fría, me convierto en un lobo salvaje. Pero no se preocupen, solo ataco a quien yo quiera, puedo controlar mis instintos salvajes.- Amaia les platico a todos la historia de los estanques.

- Y después de que te convertiste ¿Se fueron o se quedaron?- Nabiki pregunto

-Nos quedamos hasta que Akane aprendió esa técnica- contesto Amaia.

-Oye Akane porque no les muestras a Feng y Amaia la ciudad?- Kasumi interferido ya que Akane estaba triste por lo de Amaia- Oye de paso me puedes traer algunas cosas que necesito?.

-Sí, claro que si, vamos chicos- Akane se levanto y fue hacia Kasumi quien le dio la lista de mandado. Feng y Amaia se levantaron después de ella y antes de salir se dirigieron a la familia.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- Dijo Feng mientras que los 2 hermanos inclinaban la cabeza, la familia solo asintió.

-Siéntanse como en su casa- Dijo Soun. La familia y los hermanos sonrieron. Akane estaba junto a los hermanos y volteo a ver a Kasumi.

- Por cierto Kasumi, tal vez llegaremos a cenar- Kasumi solamente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Salieron los 3 del Dojo a recorrer la ciudad y hacer compras. Mientras que dejaron en el Dojo a un Ranma celoso. Soun y Genma se pusieron a jugar Shogui, Kasumi y Nodoka están en la cocina, Nabiki se dirigió a su cuarto y ahí se encerró y Ranma estaba ideando un plan para seguir a Akane y evitar que Feng se la quitara. Así es Ranma Saotome esta CELOSO, y no permitiría que nadie le quitara a SU Akane. Empiezan los juegos de Ranma!

* * *

**Chachachachachannnnnn! ¿Que hara Ranma? ¿Akane lo perdonara?. Lo descubriremos en el prox. Capitulo!**

**Dejen Reviews porfis!.**

**Para todos los que me dejan, dejaron y dejaran Reviews. Al final de la historia les dare Agradecimiento a cada uno! un capitulo especial A cada persona que dejo Reviews, se los prometo! I Love You 3 **

**Coman Galletas c:**


	5. El plan de Ranma comienza

**Hola! Les traigo el 5to Cap. Espero y les guste tanto! Sin mas que decir los dejo.  
**

**Ranma 1/2 no es de mi propiedad!.**

* * *

**Pov. Ranma.**

Al rato que se fueron, subí a mi cuarto a pensar cómo deshacerme de Feng, y evitar que me quiten otra vez a Akane:

* ¡Maldición! Tengo que hacer algo rápido antes que Akane decida irse con Feng o peor casarse. Tal vez si le pido a Amaia que me ayude. ¡NO! Ranma Saotome jamás pide ayuda… Hoy es lunes, el sábado es la pelea entonces tengo tiempo para reconquistar el corazón de Akane, pero primero nos encargamos de Feng… Ya sé! Me transformare en mi forma de chica, me hare pasar como amiga de Akane y seduciré a Feng, este olvidara a Akane por ir detrás de mí y destrozara el corazón de mi prometida, yo la consolare y regresara a mi antes del Sábado. Que buen plan, ahorita mismo lo pondré en marcha* Después de caminar de un lado y al otro pensando, salgo de mi habitación corriendo hacia la puerta del Dojo y antes de salir grito:

-¡Regreso hasta la hora de la cena!- Y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de Akane, salto por los techos en su búsqueda.

**Pov. Normal.**

Soun y Genma estaban jugando Shogui, Nabiki estaba en su cuarto y Kasumi estaba en la cocina, esta fue la única que le respondió a Ranma pero al parecer estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la escucho.

En la calles de Nerima o mejor dicho por los techos de las casas se veía un muchacho de trenza que corría y saltaba en busca de su prometida, cuando escucho una risa muy conocida para él. Esa risa que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, era Akane que estaba riendo junto con Amaia y Feng estaba… ¡SONROJADO! Eso hizo que a Ranma se quedara confundido pero quedo con la boca en el techo de la casa donde estaba cuando vio que Akane le dio un abrazo a Feng y un beso en la mejilla, y lo peor de todo es que lo agarro de la mano, lo jalo hacia el parque mientras que Amaia los seguía a paso un poco lento y se seguía riendo que hizo que con una mano se agarrara el estomago y le salieran lagrimas por tanta risa. Ranma al ver esa escena de Feng y Akane le hervía la sangre, ya decidido Ranma los siguió hasta el parque, y se escondió sobre la rama de un árbol que le daba perfecta visión para verlos y para escucharlos. Feng y Akane estaban sentados en una banca y Amaia estaba parada frente a ellos, mientras estira todo su cuerpo pero seguían platicando, lo que no sabían es que un Ranma los veía y escuchaba de lejos.

-Oye Akane ¿Cómo te sientes de ver de nuevo a Ranma?- Feng pregunto de golpe, Ranma paro oreja para oír lo que su prometida tenia para decir.

-Pues quería abrazarlo y besarlo pero llegaron Shampoo y Kodachi y… No sé, me recordó lo que paso hace 3 años.- Akane vio a Amaia quien ya sabía todo, desde el engaño y hasta la "mentira- Historia- verdad" que le dijo Ranma en su habitación, Amaia sabia todo de Ranma, ya que Akane platicaba mas con ella de sus problemas que con Feng. No era por desconfianza sino porque sabía que Feng golpearía a Ranma por todo lo que le hizo a Akane y de paso a Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo. A Feng no le importaba que fuera hombre o mujer, su lema era "A Akane y Amaia no se les toca un pelo o se las verán conmigo".

- ¿Y te hicieron algo?- Amaia dejo de estirarse y ver a Akane directo a los ojos.

-No, pero me retaron a una batalla este sábado, aquí en el parque. Ahorita que están aquí ¿Me ayudarían a entrenar?- Akane vio a los hermanos con esperanza a que dijeran que sí. Los hermanos se vieron y con una mirada basto para decidir.

-Claro que si Akane, te ayudaremos a vencer a esas estúpidas- Amaia es muy vengativa pero a la vez comprensiva. Siguieron platicando de cuando Akane se fue de la cabaña, como la abuela de Feng y Amaia, Pinku se puso triste. (Los hermanos viven en la cabaña y la abuela de estos vive en la ciudad Kymoto), de cuando Amaia cayo a los estanques de Juysenkio, como Feng siempre sobreprotegía a Akane cuando iba a la preparatoria, etc. Ranma sabía que era hora de poner en marcha su plan, se bajo del árbol sigilosamente y fue hasta donde esta la fuente para transformarse en mujer, se metió a la fuente y al salir ya era una muchacha, con cada curva donde debe ir. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Akane y grito

-¡Akane, Amiga Mía! ¿Dónde estabas estos 3 años? Me tenías muy preocupada- Ranma-mujer abrazo a Akane y esta estaba confundida y molesta, iba a protestar pero Ranma no la dejo- ¿Quiénes son? Amigos tuyos, supongo. Me llamo Ranko, soy amiga de Akane desde hace 5 años- Movía la mano frenéticamente de un lado a otro y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa, Amaia retrocedió unos pasos, sabía que era Ranma pero le gustaría ver como hace el ridículo. Akane se puso a un lado de Amaia. Estas 2 solo veían a "Ranko" acercarse a Feng muy seductoramente. Así es, Amaia tenía ganas de reír y Akane estaba muy confundida pero fingiría que Ranko es su amiga.

**Mientras con Feng y Ranma**

Feng estaba estático y solamente tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido ya que "Ranko" había pegado su cuerpo al de él, y le coqueteaba. Feng no era de estar buscando novia, ni de andar coqueteando con las mujeres, ni con Akane, y eso que es bonita pero no para Feng, era otra hermana menor.

-Oye guapo y ¿cómo te llamas?- Ranko acariciaba con una mano la mejilla del muchacho y con la otra jugaba con una de las manos de Feng y la ponía sobre su cintura, haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera más tenso y asustado.

-F…f…f…f…en…en…Feng- Seguía tartamudeando, Ranko quería seguir jugando a seducirlo cuando de pronto recibió una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros, Ranma se sorprendió al ver que Amaia lo había golpeado, Feng suspiro calmado ya que por fin le quitaron a esa loca.

-Feng, Amaia ¿Nos vamos ya al Dojo?- Akane les pregunto mientras los veía.

-Si-Contesto Feng aun confundido y volteando a todos lados para ver si no se acercaba esa pelirroja (Ranma) otra vez a él.

-Yo me quedo otro rato mas- Amaia le dedico una mirada de complicidad a Akane quien esta entendió perfectamente, agarro de la mano a Feng y los 2 se fueron al Dojo. Mientras que Amaia fue a donde estaba Ranma, colgado de unas ramas de un árbol, cabeza abajo.

-Ranma ¿Qué planeabas con mi hermano?- Amaia lo encontró, parecía no estar contento hasta que vio que Amaia sabia su hechizo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Ranma?- Pregunto Ranko, mientras baja de los árboles y quedaba frente Amaia.

-Akane me platico todo de ti-Amaia cruzo sus brazos y lo vio de manera acusadora- Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué planeas con mi hermanos?- Si la miradas mataran, Ranma ya estaría en el infierno y descuartizado.

-No te incumbe- Le replico Ranma mientras de quien sabe donde saco un jarrón con agua caliente y se lo roció encima de su cuerpo, volviéndose hombre otra vez, también ignorando la mirada asesina de Amaia.

-Si quieres recuperara Akane, no es la mejor manera- Amaia diciendo esto, dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Ranma muy confuso pero no le importo, seguiría con el plan cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Jajajaja Ranma no sabe lo que se le viene encima! Pero eso lo sabremos en los sigientes Capitulos.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Los quiere Komat!**

**"Antes de salir, agarre un paquete de galletas xD"**


End file.
